Always Listen to Pidge
by bookgirl111
Summary: Coran's curious, Shiro's worried, Allura is outraged, Hunk is anxious, the mice are confused, and Pidge doesn't give a fuck. But when evidence of Keith and Lance fighting behind everyone's back comes to light the universe can't help but wonder if Voltron can be formed at all. But in the end, perhaps everyone should have just listened to Pidge… Warning: Klance, Lemon, violence.


"Always Listen To Pidge"  
 _A Voltron LD One-Shot_

 **Summary: Coran's curious, Shiro's worried, Allura is outraged, Hunk is anxious, the mice are confused, and Pidge doesn't give a fuck. But when evidence of Keith and Lance fighting behind everyone's back comes to light the universe can't help but wonder if Voltron can be formed at all. But in the end, perhaps everyone should have just listened to Pidge…**

 **Warnings: Rated M, Lemon, Klance**

 **AN: So I had started this one like months ago… and then I began to lose several of my Voltron stories to randomly corrupted files [like I have no clue how some of them ended up like that and others didn't even if I worked on them around the same time and location..?] anyways it eventually got buried under some of the many other ideas and documents –and I found it again! And finished it! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron LD and I have never seen the original show, or any of the other adaptations, nor ever will have the desire to.**

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

"Alright is everyone here?" Coran's mustache almost seems to twitch up and down with the statement as he looks around each paladin suspiciously. With a nod of a head he announces: "Good! Let's get this show on the road than!"

"Uhh… Coran?" Hunk starts, "Aren't we missing Lance and Keith though?"

"Exactly!" Coran explains, "When I called you all here today I told you it was a matter of the upmost importance and that not a single one of you could miss this meeting."

"Then why aren't they here?" Hunk looks confused at the other who shrug in confusion as well.

"Well considering the fact that this is a secret team meeting about Lance and Keith –it wouldn't make very much sense if they were hear, now would it?"

"What about Lance and Keith?" Shiro asks now both confused and worried.

"Well," Coran draws the word out the bows his head in shame, "I'm afraid I've got some bad news…"

"Coran!" Allura shouts as she can feel the frustration begin to grow, "Out with it already!" it was the middle of the night and they just had a hard battle only hours ago.

Hunk nods rapidly.

Coran sighs, his head still down and eyes unable to be seen by any of the other paladins or the princess. "I am afraid to report that I've recently become aware of the fact that the two of them, Lance and Keith, are once more fighting," he holds his hand up giving them a look that asks no one interrupts, "and from what I've seen thus far it is more physical in nature."

"Physical?" Shiro whispers.

Coran nods much to the anger of Allura and concern of Hunk.

"Why would they do that?" Hunk mumbles to himself. "They've been getting alone so well for a while now…"

"I believe that they are fighting in secret and getting along in public as to avoid our worry and interference." Coran further explains his theory.

"What evidence do you have?" Pidge questions not really believing the concerns all that much. The others look at them like Pidge has grown another head. "What? If a few bruises is all that Coran has to say that the two of them after months – _months_ now of being team Voltron and living in space together –are fighting, and behind our backs, I don't buy it." Pidge shrugs. "We _all_ got bruises _all_ the time. Heck, there hasn't been a week since we first got on this ship that at least _someone_ hasn't been in the healing pod for _something_. Keith spends his days training with the drones all the time and Lance is constantly doing obstacles to practice he aim, both perfectly good ways to get bruised. I just don't think that _all of a sudden_ their fighting again. Sorry."

Allura turns back to her honorary uncle. "Pidge does bring up a good point, Coran. What evidence do you have?"

Waving the team over to a computer screen Coran brings up several video clips from the castle's surveillance system.

The first clip is from a camera in the hall outside of Keith's room. For a moment nothing happens then Keith comes rushing into view sweaty in only his under clothes with his armor in a messy pile in his arms –unusual since he usually immediately folds the armor up neatly so it stays nice. As soon as he vanishes behind the closing doors Lance rushes into view in only his swimming trunks with a towel around his neck and jumps behind the door –with just enough space between the closing gap to see him drops the towel onto a pile of Keith's armor in the middle of the room and see him stalk over to Keith with his hands raises. Unfortunately the cameras around personal quarters have their audio cut for personal reasons so the team can't hear anything being said between the two.

"Okay," Allura draws. "They could be having a discussion?" she offers and Hunk nods in agreement.

"I wish such princess but," pressing fast-forward, "as you can see after roughly fifty earthly minutes this happens."

The second half of the clip plays. Quickly, from where the clip is starting, the doorway opens and Lance stumbles out wearing again his swim shorts but unlike before his towel is not around his neck but rather attempting to keep blood from dripping onto the floor from a nasty bite mark on his upper forearm. The only reason the team can tell it's a bite mark at all is because Lance pulls the towel away for a moment to glance it over and as his face scrunches up in pain as clear as day there are distinct bleeding spots in the pattern of teeth.

"Holy…" Allura starts.

"…Shit." Shiro whispers.

Squinting their eyes Pidge looks over directly at Coran and asks, "When exactly is this dated to?"

"About," he starts counting on his fingers for a moment looking up at the ceiling, "four earth months ago? That I can actually get evidence of that is."

"So basically, right when the two of them started to get along when around us?"

Gasping Coran seizes up almost comically. "I never thought of that!"

"You mean," Hunk adds in, "that they never really learn to get along but just pretended so we would leave them alone?"

"Those trust-building exercises were beginning to get annoying," Pidge mutters under their breath.

"So what should we do?" Hunk questions with a look of panic on his face, directly his question seems to be aimed at Allura and Shiro.

"I… I don't know," Allura answers honestly her arms wrapped nervously around her upper body, "Shiro –you're from earth –what do you think should be done to stop this behavior?"

"You mean anything different from the various team-building exercise and natural bonding that comes from living in together through life or death situations on a regular basis?" Shiro specifies with his own look of concern. "Nothing… at least nothing that I can really think on. I mean we could separate the two of them and not keep them from naturally not getting along –that would eventually fade out the need for them to stop fighting all the time… But the fact that they are actively trying not to let up know they are fighting already means the two of them are trying to stop it on their own… just…"

"Without success," Allura finishes.

"I don't think it's that big of a deal." Pidge shrugs.

"Not that big…" Hunk gasps.

"Of a deal!" Coran finished his face bright red.

Pidge shrugs as their answer back.

"I'll have you know number five that over at least the last four earthly months Lance and Keith have definitely fought around thirty-seven times! All without any pattern to it –several times it happened just moments after a large battle and other times in the dead of night –heck when Allura, Hunk, Shiro, and I went to the market on Xhin-Uta for supplies and you were working on the castle's programing the two of them fought around six times! We were barely gone half a day and by the end of it Lance could barely walk and Keith had scratches all over his body! I don't believe that this is not that big of a deal! If it wasn't important than I wouldn't have called all of you here for a secret meeting in the middle of the night about it!" Coran ends his rant out of breath, his voice having risen quite a bit to proclaim the significance of the situation.

"Six times!" Allura and Shiro cry out together. Hunk however has turned a bit green at the level of violence.

"I can understand the two of them getting into a spat every once I a while," Coran continues, "but I cannot stand by and watch as the two of them veritably take one another out like wild animals! I am shocked that the five of you can form Voltron at all with the escalating levels of violence. Just since the out last scuffle with the Galra –only earthly hours ago –the two of them have been at it twice! Twice! Before the end of the month the total estimate of fights could be fifty –if not more!"

"We have to intervene." Allura slouches her shoulders. "But what can we really do to help them?"

"Princess," Shiro begins, "I think we should just be direct about the issue. Sitting them down and talking it out is more than likely to end in a brawl –but it will let them know that we will not stand for this behavior any longer. It is not ideal, since hostility will be out in the open again, but it should be the verbal kind of fighting and not physical."

"I don't know," Hunk voices, "if we do that –will we be able to form Voltron? I mean think of all the problems we are likely to run into if we can't? The planets we've liberated won't have help, and the ones we plan on liberating will not become free. I mean –the fighting has to stop for sure –but a more discreet manner of getting the two to stop might end it without us risking the universe. Obviously whatever system the two have set up is working," he turns even greener at admitting it, "even if we cannot let the fighting continue."

"I agree," Coran runs his hand threw one side of his mustache. "It might be best princess if we use a more stubble approach, one that doesn't get the two to realize what is going on. Rather than doing deliberate trust building exercises we could just force them to work together in a controlled manner."

"Like what?"

"Well princess, we could have the two of them paired together for chores?" Coran smiles weakly, "I know it's not ideal but even while working together it will give them a task to accomplish –and chores are randomly assigned –but if we, say, rigged it then the two can be supervised while at the same time getting some work done around the castle. I believe the earthly phrase is one bird –two stones?"

"It's 'kill two birds with one stone'," Pidge corrects.

"Yes! That's the phrase."

"Sorry Shiro, but I think I agree with Coran on this one," Hunk crosses his arms, "at least this way by the time Lance and Keith realize what is going on they've hopefully been getting along enough not think got right back to fighting."

"Yes," Allura starts as well, "I agree with Hunk and Coran. If this doesn't work out over the next few cycles then we can revisit your plan of being direct Shiro, alright?"

Nodding in defeat Shiro answers, "I still believe being direct will end the problem the quickest but since I'm outvoted four to one–"

"Three to one," Pidge cuts in, "I still don't think we should get involved at all."

"Right," Shiro continues, "three to one than we will try your method –starting tomorrow. I'm sure Lance won't mind training being suspended over the next few cycles for a 'spring cleaning' of certain portions of the castle."

"Even if Keith does," Pidge mutters.

"Understood," everyone else responded as the meetings dismissal.

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

The next morning finds everyone, once again minus Keith and Lance, in the main lounge area with a light informal breakfast of alien fruits, space goo, and literal green boiled eggs set out in front of them.

"So," Coran begins the conversation, "we will group everyone off into three groups of pairs using this." Coran holds up a flat circular disk, "This is a _ruminer_ , basically it is used in a lot of traditional Altean board games but all it does is randomly assign teams. Now, I've already programed it to recognize Lance and Keith's finger prints and to automatically give them the same number. However to avoid suspicion we might have some of chores done in two groups of three or even four and a pair. While you all are working on the various chores Allura and I came up with, I will be watching over Keith and Lance from the control room under the guise of running some tests on various isolated locations of the castle –I mean I'll actually be doing that," Coran blushes in embarrassment, "but my main focus is to let you all know if anything happens to the two of them while their alone."

"Yeah we get it," Pidge mutters eating a bright purple and yellow fruit sliced like kiwi… while tasting like bacon. The fruit since its discovery has quickly become a favorite among the Paladins even if none of them has the vocal cords to even begin attempting its pronunciation.

"Alright then, let's go get them team!"

"Go get who?"

Turning over to entrance, Coran finds himself face to face with Keith and Lance who have just entered the lounge. Lance is currently rubbing one eye and yawning while Keith looks at Coran with his usual intensity when asked to be taken away from doing training in the morning.

"The chores of course!" Coran covers up his slip by being overly enthusiastic.

"Chores?" Lance yawns as he sits next to Pidge grabbing some of the same fruit from one of the platters. "Don't we already do those regularly?" Lance asks confused.

"Yes," Allura begins as Keith sits over by Shiro not overly interested in the food in front of him but accepting the plate Shiro prepared for him anyways, "but what Coran is referring to is a 'spring cleaning'?" Shiro nods at her attempt to look confused on the concept.

"Basically," Coran begins again, "while most of the main parts of the castle have been looked over there are still parts of the lower deck used for storage that are largely unaccounted for and entire wings that we just don't use. Since I have to look over all of those areas and run some test on the lights and air flow and other things," he gestures with his hands, "I thought we might as well go through some of the things in those areas and see if there is anything of use –for training, trading, recycle, etc."

"Yes," Allura takes over again, "and at the looks of it –going through everything might take a few cycles, at least. So I've decided that instead of training and having off time we will be dedicating the next couple of cycles to organizing everything. After all we never know what might be of use against the Galra." Her last statement meant to appease the probably of Keith's argument on training being more important.

"And just when it looks like we might get a few days of R&R…" Lance moans his head thrown back to look at the ceiling.

"That is precisely why now is the time do place our efforts on this 'spring cleaning'." Coran argues. "And it won't all be boring, dusty times in secluded parts of the castle! At least one pair will be assigned to doing the regular chores! Isn't that great!"

All five paladins groan in union.

Starting off for the first day the ruminer decided that the pairs would be Pidge and Shiro, Hunk and Allura, and Lance and Keith. Coran than assigned Pidge and Shiro to doing the daily chores, Hunk and Allura to going through the castle library, and Lance and Keith to going through the castle's primary armory. By the end of the day Coran reports that the two barely looked at one another as they catalogued and organized through the various weapons while removing the damaged ones into a separate pile. Personally Coran fears that their might have been too much work for the two to actually do that day to even consider talking to one another –especially if they wanted to be able to, in Keith's case, train or, in Lance's case, swim. Allura suggests that tomorrow they should have the two of them in a group setting rather than pairs so the work can go by quicker and confrontation, hypothetically, will be more likely.

So on the second day the ruminer has Hunk and Shiro as the pair going off to do the chores and the rest of the team, Lance and Pidge and Allura and Keith on organizing the first of two storage bays. During the work Allura constantly tries to pull the _'but Pidge you're the only other person close enough to a girl to understand half a these items and I could use some help'_ card when she got to the storage bins filled with feminine products. And Keith and Lance rushed to the other end of the bay to avoid getting dragged into it, _'traitors'_ Pidge mutters as they are dragged into going through frills and alien makeup not at all feeling particularly feminine that particular day. After being separated Coran reports the two had a discussion that seemed to get heated but did not become a full argument like any of their previous ones, nor did it take to physical arena. Allura and Shiro were happy since the recording showed the two more or less agreeing to disagree. To them, its progress. Pidge rolls their eyes in the background still upset about Allura insisting on them trying a bright pink dress. Pidge hates the color pink.

By the third cycle Coran pretends to have lost the ruminer temporarily as to avoid the two targets suspicion thus allowing him to separate them. So Keith and Allura were tasked with daily chores, Lance and Pidge to checking out the second armory, and Hunk and Shiro to finishing up storage bay one. Due to the two being separate Coran spent most of the day actually running tests on the castle and ignored what was going on amongst the rest of the team.

The fourth cycle found the triumphant return of the ruminer! And thus the pair of the day was Lance and Keith on daily chores, and Pidge and Hunk and Shiro and Allura were assigned to begin going though storage bay two. At this point the two boys had been three cycles without any fights and Coran had a feeling with their escalading timeline it would not be too soon now before the real test beings –seeing if working together in a different context will stop the behavior. By the end of the day Coran was pleased to report what the team had been seeing for months now: the two were getting along and working in sync without much fighting or arguments –showing that the two do show civility to one another even if they think no one is watching. Hunk is more than glad to hear that and worries at what actually lights the flame beneath the two to get them physically attacking one another.

It is during the fifth cycle that something happened.

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

"Alright so the ruminer has once more decided your mortal fates," Coran says in his attempt to be mystical with his arms waving around. But after four days of chores none of the paladins, much less the princess has the mood for it.

"If we work hard today we might be finished by the end of tomorrow. Or the cycle after it." Allura assures the other paladins as she leans against Hunk one hand rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Ugh." The five paladins reply.

"Alright! Raise your hand if you got a u-hu!" Pidge and Allura raise their hands. "Okay then you two are on daily chores –and please don't forget today the goo-hose has to be cleaned!"

"Kay," the two mutter leaving the lounge to get started. R&R never sounded so good.

"So," Coran's mustache twitches, "that leaves the rest of you to finishing up storage bay two. The sooner you get started the sooner you'll be done!" Coran hollers as he leaves the lounge himself. Once the doors close again he makes a dash for control room so he doesn't miss a moment of the action –just has he has been doing for the last four cycles on clockwork.

Soon something will happen soon. His mustache is sure of it!

Lance and Keith after all only have so much patience to their tempers after all.

Sitting himself down Coran brings up on one large screen the location of storage bay two from the six cameras. After confirming that the group was working and noting that Keith and Lance didn't seem to mind working together in pairs as a divide and conquer technique to the bay Coran turned over to the other screen for just a moment to manually go through and check all of the software updates the castle had gone through since his awakening –you know only two hundred and seventy-four of them. It was around the thirty-fourth that Coran found himself yawning in boredom. But by the fifty-ninth the last thought Coran has as he falls asleep from the boring content is _just one more and then I'll check on the boys, just one more…_

…A scream awakes Coran. Jumping into action Coran prepares to be attacked only to find himself being stared down by a pissed off princess Allura.

Smiling guiltily Coran notices that with her majesty is three of the five paladins. But where are the other two? "Where is Keith and Lance, princess?"

With her arms crossed Allura answers, "I was hoping you could answer that Coran. Especially since keeping an eye on them and informing us of what the two of them are doing is _your_ job! Do you know how worried we are! For the last two hours we have searched the storage bays, the bedrooms, kitchens, lounges –even the library trying to find them and you," she points directly at him, "are asleep! No wonder you ignored our calls and who knows where the two of them are! Not even the mice can find them!"

"Wait, what?" Coran looks overs and notices Hunk's and Allura's concerned expressions, although the princess's masked mostly by her fury at him, as well at Shiro's look of worry. Turning back over Coran pulls up on both large screens the ships camera manifest and begins to scroll through all of them. Sure enough the blue and red paladin are nowhere to be seen even though there is not footage of the two even leaving the storage bay –just them working in one corner of the bay, going out of view, and never reappearing.

"Have you checked the hanger bay's with the lions? Or inside the lions themselves?"

"Yes," Allura answers, "Pidge offered that as a first likely place for either of them to be and checked it over for us –it was empty."

"Maybe it's not now," Pidge shrugs getting everyone's attention, "what? Who says they're gonna be in the same spot for any length of time –if they've figured out were not letting them out of our sight then they might have taken to moving around. Heck," they continue, "the two of them might even be using the air ducts to get around."

"I don't know Pidge, I've had the mice running along the duct system to look for them –and they've found nothing yet."

"And besides number five," Coran begins, "as you ca see there is no one in any of the lion hangers." And sure enough, nothing. Completely empty and dark bays were on the screen with no life force being picked up by the castles scans.

"Alright," Pidge argues, "then maybe the next bright idea would be to –leave them alone. When they've got all of _that_ ," they gesture with their hands, "out of their system they'll likely find us."

"I'm going to go find them." Shiro speaks with no room for argument, turning around he leaves the command room.

"Hey!" Hunk yelps rushing after him. Allura and Coran soon follow. Grumbling under their breath Pidge is dragged along by Allura.

"Are you sure this Shiro?" Allura asks speed walking to keep up with him. "We don't even know where they are."

Coming to an immediate stop the former champion takes a deep breath in and sighs. "I'm sorry princess –it's just… I know Keith, we were practically brothers before I was sent out for the Cerebos mission. I know that he likes to fight –it's the way he was raised to survive in the system. But I also know that he wouldn't go this far –not without speaking to me about it. And Lance? I know he takes this rivalry stuff seriously but he puts out mission before any of that. The two of them fighting and hurting each other physically –if it is anywhere near as bad as we think it is –it has to run deeper than any of us can fathom at this point in time, and I don't believe being indirect about the problem is a luxury we have anymore. I need to find them and I need to talk this out with them. Now. Not tomorrow, and not" his harden eyes look over at Pidge, "when they decide to show themselves again. This is an intervention that has to happen now."

 _Cheep, cheep_. Two little mice cry out from the duct above them.

"They say there is a strange sound coming from the secondary armory and can't get in."

"Of course they can't," Coran begins, "the armories don't have ducts for air regulation, and the secondary armory has a cracked camera lenses –currently you can only see half of it."

Without a word Shiro turns from the group and heads off to the set destination.

Unknown in their urgency was one person shaking their head and mumbling under their breath as they lagged behind at the rear, one arm being dragged by Hunk.

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

In their rush it only takes several minutes, including the longest elevator ride in the history of elevator rides, to arrive down at the lower level and be right on their way to the second armory. Even several feet from the door the team could hear the strange noises coming from the other side, just like the mice had predicted. Awaiting for them at the doors were the two other mice, both with their paws on their large round ears trying to keep the warped screams and painful groans from continuing their echoing path into the little critters minds.

It wasn't only affecting the mice's sensitive hearing though. Coran and Allura were wearing grim expressions, Hunk looked a bit too green for his health, Pidge was still sulking but covering the loud noises with her ears, and Shiro? Shiro wore the expression of soldier –ready for battle.

Without a word Shiro presses the open key and calmly enters once the doors part for the group. Leading them, Shiro enters the armory and heads pass the extended wall of weapons obscuring their view from…

"Yes! You like that don't you."

"Uah-ha-aaah!"

Something Shiro, Allura, Coran, Hunk, the mice, and especially Pidge never wanted to see.

On display in the half of the armory covered by the broken camera is a completely nude Keith with his arms bound by rope beneath his weight and legs tied into kneeled position with thighs and ankles kept together. And his mouth is gagged with blue-gag ball that Hunk and Shiro have no clue where it came from, while Allura, Coran, and the mice are not entirely sure what it is.

"You're such a good kitten – _ah_. Yes, yes you are." Lance moans sultry as he rides Keith's cock, legs on either side of his bound lover's hips and hands scratching down Keith's chest as he uses them for leverage up and down the thick and long and slightly purple appendage.

 _A-chu!_

All heads, Lance and Keith included, swivel over to the green paladin whose rubbing their nose. "What? Was I supposed to wait for them to finish? Voyeurs…" Pidge mutters with their arms crossed.

It is at that point that Lance and Keith come to a full realization of their full audience.

Both blush lightly, and mutter under his breath Lance unclips Keith's mouth gag.

"What…" Keith clears his throat, "are you doing here?"

No one answers.

Silence.

Rolling their eyes, Pidge finally does. "Coran has convinced everyone the two of you are fighting again –only _physically_."

With an eyebrow raised Lance looks over the rest of the group, all but Shiro –who is blank faced –looking sheepish, and then looks over his bounded, scratched, and bruised lover. "Sure –I guess you can call it _"fighting"_." He air-quotes with a flirtatious grin. One that gets him an unexpected hip thrust from Keith sinking the flesh deeper into his core and making his blue eyes close with a soft, _"Ah!"_

Giving Keith a look, Lance completely misses everyone –but Pidge –blushing bright red as they are once again reminded of the situation they caught the two paladins in.

"I," Coran begins clearing his throat, "I am afraid I do not understand. Is this some specific manner of fighting that is practiced on earth? Or um…"

"Nope. It's sex." Pidge answers bluntly.

"Pidge!" Hunk cries out his hands now covering his face.

"I am," Allura begins, "confused as well. I was under the impression that Keith and Lance have been physically harming one another for the past four months. Shiro?" she turns to the leader of the paladins, "sex isn't something normally done during fighting right? Especially not premeditated sex." The ropes, surprising find of a gag-ball, and somehow locating the only part of the castle without cameras completely watching the surface [outside of the bedrooms and showers of course].

But Shiro doesn't answer, his face still blank even with a bright pink blush across it. Then, like a robot turning on he becomes aware again. Turning to Pidge's, and only Pidge's, direction Shiro, in the Leader voice, asks: "How long?"

"Eight months. Though the idiots only figured it out six months ago –formally though Keith confessed to Lance five months ago. So, five months."

"Huh?" Hunk asks blinking.

With a sigh Pidge continues, "When I figured out that Keith and Lance like each other in a romantic manner –and their little spats were more about getting the other's undivided attention. Like when a boy pulls a girl's pigtail in class."

"You mean…" Allura begins.

" **We're dating,"** Lance and Keith announces together.

"For about five months now," Lance continues.

"And you," Coran turns to Pidge, "let us believe for the past five cycles that they've been almost murdering each other!"

"Yes." Pidge says with no guilt. "And," they continue their case, "it's not like I made you think that –you came to that conclusion on your own."

"Why?" Coran continues.

"Because there is no privacy on this ship!" Lance exclaims. "I get it –there is only the seven of us, four mice, and a cow –but still! Even within my blood family –which is very large and very close –I had some degree of privacy! There isn't a case of everyone knowing everything! At first we weren't even sure if this relationship was going to work! And Pidge?" The Cuban points to the gender-fluid paladin. "Only found out because how else would we have gotten this," he picks up the blue gag-ball, "this," points to the rope, "or lube in space? Plus Pidge had been hint to us for months about our own feelings for each other –and doesn't ask any questions about how we choose to get freaky in bed –even if it is six times in a row!" Lance begins to look sheepish himself as his passion burns out.

"We just wanted this to ourselves. We would have told everyone eventually –you know once the sex manic phase died out," Keith adds, offering his own opinion on the matter, "We never wanted you guys to think we're fighting or hurting each other. I mean –we do fight, every now and then, but it's mostly about sex or disagreements when planning attacks. So half of the fights I don't even think you have a right to know about." Keith pauses blushing.

At this point Allura, Hunk, Coran, and Shiro are all more or less sober up from the exchange.

"I'm sorry," Shiro whispers finally addressing the elephant in the room, which in this case is Lance and Keith. "I mean –that we assumed the worst of the both of you. I am sorry that rather than confronting you like I knew I should I let this," he gestures to the entire space, "happen."

"Aww," Lance coos, "we know you're not entirely to blame –anyways if it wasn't for you guys we would have never been able to find this new _playroom_ to have fun in," he spoke in a low tone wiggling his eyebrows with a wink.

"I am sorry as well," Coran begins, "I was the one who picked up on your – _habit_? And I assumed the worse of it as well. Also I was one of the people who pushed for an indirect rather than direct approach to the topic."

"I am also sorry." Allura apologies looking down at her hands and avoiding eye contact above a certain portion, a bright blush still on her face. Hunk nods frantically.

"Alright. So…" Keith begins thrusting his hips up.

"Ah!"

"We'll see you in a few hours?"

And then without a care the two were back at it, even with difficulty of being deeply thrusting into, Lance still manages to click in the gag-ball and returns to the same position the two were caught in –new scratches being made right on top of the old ones.

With a bright blush, right on top of a green face, Hunk runs out of the armory.

"Yes, right there! Kitten –kitten!"

At this point Allura and Coran rush out.

At the point where Keith begins to growl and actually uses the front part of his feet to swing the two of them over, roughly throwing Lance onto the cold hard floor, not even missing a beat he begins to once again thrust with his hips pinning his lover without his hands or his feet.

With Keith fucking on his knees, literally, Pidge looks over at Shiro. Shiro, who in Pidge's opinion, seems to be broken. Waving their hand in front of the Japanese national Pidge gets nothing, not even a glimmer of life. Sighing the young teen, grabbing the prostetic hand, drags their leader out of the room and down the hall.

"I did try to warn you –you'd best let them be." They say shaking their head in disapproval.

Back in the armory: White stars fill Lance's vision and he is addicted to the warmth that Keith always enjoys flooding him with. Panting his arms lessen their tightened grip around the other's neck, revealing the purple bruises left from his arms partly crushing Keith's windpipe. They don't know why –but they love it. The pain, the fury, driving their sex lives by pushing one another to the edge of what they can handle. At first the two were so awkward and because of that unable to really open up when it came to making love –Pidge throwing at them a bottle of lube and pair of cock rings really opened up a world of possibilities for them and brought back their opposing personalities to the competitive ring. It was the best thing that could have happened to their relationship.

Looking into those purple eyes and remembering having fallen in love with the color as they changed from a blue-grey into a vivid lilac, Lance smiles and pecks underneath each eye.

"What you thinking about?" Keith whispers into his ear, before nipping it.

Smiling Lance answers, "The moral of the story: always listen to Pidge."

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

 **AN: Moral of the story –you really should just listen to Pidge. Hope you enjoyed and this was actually one of my longest one-shots… but it's worth it!**

 **Also if you think that Pidge acted... flat? Snarky? Pissed off? Any other term you can think of? It's because while Pidge is a gender-fluid their biological sex is still female and they are on their period while this whole operation is going on –so Pidge is a little annoyed –both at the idea that telling everyone Klance is happening and solving the problem then and there, but it be at the price of the only privacy the couple gets on the ship which was the point of keeping it a secret between the three people. That and Pidge does not like the idea of people always knowing everything about them or them knowing everything about everyone else. So it was easy for them to agree to hide the relationship.**

 **PS. I will allow you readers to assume how Pidge came across the materials to make a gag-ball, and the other toys Lance and Keith enjoy, as well as lube in space.**

 **PPS. Yes I know the videos and other evidence Coran had was compelling for the "fighting" theory but let's just say the couple is open to trying new things and experiment –plus Keith likes to give into his more Galran instincts every now and then, resulting in Lance being covered in bloody bite marks.**

 **And lastly, I hope the relationship between Lance and Keith seemed –organic? That's why there wasn't any big speeches and the fact that at the beginning in the relationship they said they were unsure if it would work or not: Keith's never dated and Lance has only really ever flirted. Plus they are horny teenagers, it would make their relationship a lot easier if Daddy Shiro didn't know they were constantly banging!**

 **Have a good day and I hoped this helps with it!**


End file.
